High School, Undetected
by TrisTobyUri
Summary: Tris is a famous singer and softball player. She is taking a break from singing to attend Roth High. Will she make friends before they find out who she really is? What will happen with Four, a mysterious boy who keeps to himself and has all the girls throw themselves at him? Rated T because I felt like it. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction. I really hope that you like it. The first chapter will be in Tris' POV. All characters are the same age. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I rolled over and shoved my alarm clock off the bedside table and went back to sleep.

"Beatrice, what did you do?"

"Let's just say we're going to need another alarm clock."

"Oh honey, you've gotta stop doing that, that's your 3rd this month!"

"Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I'm perfect." I said rolling my eyes.

"Believe me, we figured that out a l_ong_ time ago," my mother said laughing.

"Hey!" I shouted down to her.

"Just remember, you have to be at school in an hour." The school I am attending is called Roth High.

"'Kay." I took a quick shower, put my hair in a ponytail and threw on the school uniform. It changed depending on which faction you got in. The Candor, the people who valued honesty. They wear purple. The Amity, who are peaceful and wear bright colors like yellow or orange. The Erudite, are people like my brother Caleb, value intelligence and are really smart. Caleb is a year older than me and very smart, but we are still very close. Their color is blue. Then there is Abnegation, the selfless. They are always doing community service projects and they wear grey. Finally, there is the Dauntless. That's the one I chose. They are sporty and brave. Their color is black.

I am Beatrice Prior. I go by Tris. I play softball and I am the shortstop. I am a famous singer who writes her own songs. I am taking a break right now and going to school. I have a feeling my brother, Caleb, would have already left.

My suspicions are confirmed as I hop into my black Lamborghini and drive to school. I pull up into the parking lot and notice quite a few people staring at my car. I want to be able to make friends before having them notice who I am. To help with that I decide to put on a sweatshirt, hat and sunglasses. I hop out of the car and into the school. I make my way to the office, asking someone for directions on my way. Once I arrive at the office I talk to the secretary named Tori.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice Prior. I am new today."

"Okay, here is you're schedule. I will ask someone to show you around to your classes. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes. Could you get my teachers to call me Tris. I would rather not have anyone find out who I am until I make my own friends without them knowing who I am." She stared at me for a minute probably trying to figure out "who" I am.

"Oooh, you're _The_ Beatrice Prior."

"Yep."

"I think I can do that." She made a note on her paper and then took the microphone for the PA system and made an announcement. "Christina Walker, please come to the principle's office."

A tall girl with olive skin and brown eyes walked in a minute later.

"Yes Tori," she said looking a little nervous.

"You are not in trouble, Christina, would you please show Tris here around for the day please."

"Sure thing Tori." We exit the room together. "What's your locker number?" I glance down at my schedule that Tori handed me.

"224."

"OMG! Mine is 223, we are totally gonna be besties!" she says in the girliest voice I have ever heard.

"Can I see your schedule?"

Period 1- Spanish Mrs. Tindall.

Period 2- Science Ms. Matthews

Period 3- Music Ms. Tori

Period 4- Gym Coach Amar

Period 5- English Mr. Janzen

Period 6- Lunch

Period 7- Math Ms. Salgado

Period 8- Social Studies- Holcomb

"Awesome, we have Spanish, Music, and Gym together." She walked up to a group of people in the hallway. "Guys, this is Tris. Tris, this is Uriah and Zeke. They are twins. This is Shauna. She is dating Zeke. This is Lynn, Shauna's little sister. This is Marlene. That is Will, who I am dating. And last but not least, that's Four." Then she leaned over to me and whispered, "Uriah and Marlene like each other, and just won't admit it. Four is single, but never dates anyone."

Everyone says some version of hey, hi, or what's up. Four seems to mumble something to himself.

Christina leans over again and whispers, "Don't worry about him, he has a bunch of girls throw themselves at him and so he thinks that's all girls do.

"Alright." Christina glances at my schedule again.

"I think that you have Spanish, Music, Gym and Lunch with all of us. And every single class with Four." Under her breath she adds, "Good luck with that." I am pretty sure I heard Four say something like, "Great."

The bell rings signalling the start of class. My newly found friends and I walk to Spanish together.

** Thank you for reading my first fanfic. It means a lot to me. I still have about 2 weeks before school starts so my updates should be pretty steady. I am not sure yet how often. Maybe every day, every other day or every two days. It really depends on my schedule. Special shout out to HazelAndAugustusForever for proofreading my story and basically helping me out. She should eventually be publishing a story that I will be helping her with so make sure to check that out too. I would love to here from you or have you leave constructive criticism or if you have recommendations for what i should do in the upcoming chapters. Please R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

** You should have seen my reactions when people viewed, favorited, followed or reviewed my story! I acted like a little kid on Christmas! It was so exciting for me to know that real people actually are reading what I wrote. So, thanks to all of you that did any of those things. Anyway, on with the story. **

**In reply to a guest user's comment. They asked for 5 more by today. Sadly, I will be unable to complete that request. BUT, I will try for 1 every day. :-) Anyway, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I walked to Spanish class with my group (I guess I can call it that now) of friends. They walked to a table at the back with just enough room for all of us. I sat down in the last open seat. It was between Christina, and sadly, Four. The teacher started speaking taking attendance. I was very happy when she just said Tris when calling me. Then she asked me to introduce myself to the class.

"Hola me llamo Trís. Yo tengo un hermano que se llama Caleb. Mi deporte favorito es el softball. Tengo diecisiete anos."

The teacher replied, "Bien Tris"

"What did you say?" Christina asked.

I replied, "I said, hi. I am Tris. I have 1 brother. He is Caleb. I play softball. I am seventeen years old."

"Oh." The rest of the class went by quickly.

The bell rang and I followed Four to his next class, hoping he didn't notice me. Then we walked in I sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" he said.

"You to tell me why you seem to hate me," I shot back.

"Because I know all girls are the same, they flaunt themselves at me and that's not the type of girl I want as my girlfriend."

"I have three sentences for you. 1. I am not like those girls. 2. I don't even want to be you're girlfriend. 3. Could we at least try to be friends." I said.

"Good, I guess I can try to be friends. You can have this period to prove that you just want to be friends. I will start off by telling you that you do NOT want to mess with this teacher."

I saw that Four was paying no attention to the lesson. He seemed very distracted and did not take notes, which I found pretty unwise considering that he told me not to mess with Ms. Matthews. Ms. Matthews gave us an assignment to get to know each other, since it was the first day. Then she named off pairs. I didn't pay much attention until I heard my name, which was paired with Four. Then she said, "You all may now get started getting to know you're partner. Please try hard on this assignment because these will be your lab partners for the rest of the year. And, Four, please come here and bring your notes." She looked down at a paper in her lap and I took that opportunity to throw my notes to Four, who was already standing up confidently, and caught them with ease. He walked up to her and answered whatever it was she asked. She looked shocked to see that he had notes. He headed back over to me because we still had 10 minutes left of the class to start our project.

I smirked, "Friends?" I asked.

He sighed, "Friends."

"Do you wanna come over to my house after school to work on it?" I asked.

"Sure. What's your address?"

"6644 Divergent Road," I answered.

"I'll come right after school."

"Great." As I said that the bell rang.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. I followed Four around, he seemed became a lot nicer to me as the day went on. Then, before I knew it, it was lunch time. I went to the lunch room, grabbed a salad and sat down at the table with all of them. I listened to them talk for a while, then, as I expected, the conversation turned to me.

"Where did you move from"

"California," that wasn't a lie, I did live in California. I just didn't mention the part about how I lived in Hollywood, in Cali.

"Why did you move here?"

"My mom got a job offer." Okay, I'll admit it, that was a lie. I guess we all know why I didn't choose Candor.

"What's your phone number?" That one was Christina. I programmed it into her phone for her. The bell rang marking the stop of the endless interrogation and start of Math.

* * *

**Time Skip To End Of Day**

The final bell rang and I got out of the school as fast as I could. I really needed to beat Four and Caleb home because if they saw each other and I wasn't there things were going to get heated really quickly. Luckily for me, Caleb had not arrived home yet so he wouldn't be a problem. Four was leaning against his black pickup on his phone, probably texting someone. I parked my car alongside his and got out. Just as I walked out, I got a text from Caleb saying he was staying after school and wouldn't be home for a few hours.

I just screamed, "Yes!" That surprised Four, he visibly jumped.

Then regained his composure and said, "What are you so excited about?"

"My brother just sent me a text saying that he can't be home for a few hours"

"What's so great about that?"

"If he knew I had a guy over at my house, whether they are just a friend or not, he would go beserk."

Four chuckled, "Should we get started?" I asked. He nodded. I lead him into the house and up to my room. We each pulled out our notebooks and got back to work.

"I'll go first, favorite color?" He said

"Blue."

"Animal?"

"Hippo."

"Hobbies?"

"Softball, Singing."

"Family?"

"I live with my mom, dad and brother."

"What state were you born in?"

"Illinois."

"I thought you said you moved here from California."

"I did, I could be born in Illinois, move to California and then move back." I replied slightly annoyed, "Idiot," I said under my breath.

"I heard that!"

"Suuuure you did."

"Whatever, it's your turn anyway."

"Okay. Color?"

"Black."

"Animal?"

"Dog."

"Hobbies?"

"Baseball and Football."

"Family?"

"I don't want to talk about" I was curious but I didn't pressure him.

"What state were you born in?"

"Illinois."

"Okay, I think we have enough," I said, "You can stay for a little if you want too just hang out."

"We could watch a movie."

"I'm thinking A League Of Their Own."

"Great! A movie somewhat sports related, I was scared you would pick a chick flick that I would hate." He said, seeming very relieved.

"Nope. I hate those," I said smiling.

I put the movie in and somewhere in the middle I fell asleep.

"Beatrice Prior! What on earth do you think you are doing?"

* * *

**Hahaha, I feel evil. I left you with a cliffy! :-) Another shout out to HazelandAugustusForever, check out her story :-). Please leave suggestions or constructive criticism for me. I really appreciate it. I'll update soon. R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Beatrice Prior! what on earth are you doing?"_

**Tris POV**

I awoke to my mothers voice. I quickly realized my head was on Fours shoulders and pushed it off and sat straight up. Then I noticed that his arm was around my waist. I carefully pulled that off too, only to notice he was slumped against me. Just to prove to my mom that he was just a friend, I shoved him onto the other side of the couch.

"Ouch,"

He sat up rubbing his head as my mom said again, "What's going on here?"

I sighed, they would find out sooner or later, "He came over to do a school project. We finished early so we decided to watch a movie. He's just a friend, mom, I promise." She glanced at Four to see his expression.

"Alright, just be glad I'm not Caleb. Who, by the way, will be here in 30 minutes." She winked and walked away.

I smiled at Four and said, "You and I are so lucky that wasn't Caleb. He would've gone nuts!" I decided he probably heard my mom say my name so I should probably tell him. I walked up the stairs, gesturing for him to follow.

When we arrived I said, "Okay, I know you heard her. I know you know who I am."

"You're... You're Beatrice Prior?" he paused for a second, "Oh, I can totally see the resemblance now."

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, including our friends, I want to make sure my friends like me for who I am. Not just because I'm famous. Don't worry, I plan on telling them eventually."

"Oh, there true friends alright. You'll never be able to get rid of 'em." I smiled to myself, I can see where he's coming from.

"Just promise you won't tell okay."

"I can do better than that' a secret for a secret."

"No, no," I said, "you don't have to."

"I want to," was all he said. He pulled of his shirt in one swift motion.

"What are you..." He cut me off when he turned around, revealing many scars all across his back.

"Who did this to you?" I asked as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"My father, Marcus Eaton."

"You're Tobias, Why? How?" I could believe that someone could beat their child like this.

"After my mom left, he began beating me with his belt. Then he would hang me off the roof or lock me in the upstairs closet for days on end. And yes, I am Tobias. Call me that when we are alone. It's good to here someone say my name." he said sadly. "How do you do it?" He asked.

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You don't look at me like a kicked puppy."

"You aren't one," was all I had to say.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Now I was really confused.

"You're the first person I've told and you don't look at me like some weirdo." I smiled at him.

I heard the door open and Caleb shout, "I'm home!"

"Shoot, sorry," I said. I whispered for him to climb out my open window and jump down. It wasn't that far so he should be find. He turned around and smiled at me one more time before disappearing. "Goodbye Tobias," I whispered.

I sighed and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

* * *

** Sorry guys, for the shorter chapter. I had a really busy day yesterday and couldn't write as much. Thanks for everything, follows, favorites, and reviews. Here's a question for you, should the next chapter be in Four's POV? I think that may help clear up his feelings for her . I did have fun writing the FourTris moment. But just to clarify they are NOT together yet, but I plan to get them together soon. They will be admitting that they have feelings for each other soon. Always remember, I ship FourTris also so they WILL get together, I just don't to rush their relationship. Thanks to my editor, HazelandAugustusForever. R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I totally forgot about the disclaimer last chapter. Oops. Just pretend I had it in there. Thanks to all those who favorited, followed or reviewed. Shout out to the two reviewers that replied to my question about Four's POV. They are Someone The World Forgot and Mango Juice Rocks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, but I do own this glass of lemonade. :-)**

* * *

**Fours POV**

I very carefully jumped out of the window and landed on the grass.  
She whispered something like, "Bye Tobias." I like how my name sounds when she says it. I can't believe I just told Tris. Alright. I think I know why I told her. I think I like Tris. I just need to know that she feels the same. I'll ask someone for help. Maybe Zeke. I'll send Zeke a text soon. I think I remember something about a party on Friday. Zeke always plays Truth Or Dare at his parties. Maybe he can help me figure out if she likes me too. Besides, he owes me, I helped him with Shauna. I like her because she was right, she is different from other girls. She doesn't care as much as some girls when it comes to looks. She's not one of the girls that cakes her face with makeup. She is beautiful, selfless, brave and smart. My train of thought is broken when I see my house, 6464 Divergent Road, up ahead. Wait a second. There's a car in the driveway. Does that mean that Marcus is home? I walked through the door as quietly as possible. As soon as I stepped through the front door the smell of alcohol hit me like a brick wall.  
"Tobias? Is that you?" Shoot, he heard me. I just kept walking. As my hand touched my door knob I heard the six words I have come to dread. "This is for your own good." he said, belt in hand. I knew the drill, I pulled off my shirt and let him hit me. "You," slap, "Are," slap, "Worthless," slap, "Ignorant," slap, "Not," slap, "Worthy," slap, "Of," slap, "Being," slap, "My," slap, "Son," slap, "And" slap, "The reason," slap, "she," slap, "Left," slap, "Me," slap. At that he walked out the room and left me laying on the floor. I crawled into my room and laid face first on my bed to avoid aggravating the cuts. Tris. Tris. I can talk to Tris! I am really happy that I asked Christina for her number earlier today. She did look at me a little weird though. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text.

**Four- "Tris?"**  
**Tris- "Who is this?" I think about that for a second before deciding that she will know it's me if I say Tobias. **  
**4- "Tobias"**  
**T- "Oh, what do you need?"**  
**4- "It's Marcus."**  
**T- "Oh no, do you need help?"**  
**4- "Yeah, tonight's was pretty bad?"**  
**T- "Can you make it over here or do you want me to come over."**  
**4- "Could you come here?"**  
**T- "Of course. What's your address?"**  
**4- "6464 Divergent road." **  
**T- "Okay."**  
**4- "When you get here, come around to the backyard. The first window on the right. Just climb through. It's unlocked. Don't worry about bringing any stuff, I already have it."**

In a matter of minutes Tris showed up in my bedroom. She climbed through the window and saw me laying on my bed, back bleeding.

"Oh, Tobias," she said in complete shock. She got to work immediately. First she cleaned my cuts, the she applied some cream to help heal them, and finally she bandaged them up.  
"Thanks Tris," I said when she had finished. I looked at the clock, It was only 7:30. "Do you want to do something?" I asked hopeful.  
"Sure," she said happily. Right when I was about to reply, her phone went off. She reluctantly glanced at it. "That's my brother, he wants to know where I went." She texted him back.  
"What did you say?"  
"At the batting cages, practicing for tomorrows tryouts."  
"Oh, I guess you've gotta get going then," I said hoping she didn't notice the dissapointment in my voice.  
"Sorry," she said. Darn it! She noticed.  
"Good luck on your tryouts," I said.  
"Thanks, bye." she was about to leave when I heard a voice from the basement.  
"Tobias? I hear another voice." I panicked  
"Nope it's just me up here."  
"I'm going to check up on you." I practically shoved Tris out of the window. She didn't want to leave.  
"Run!" I said. She seemed torn trying to decide whether or not to go.  
"Be brave," she said before dissapearing out the window. Huh, we're going to have to work on the whole exiting each other's houses thing. I don't think that windows are the best exits. Marcus came up the hall and looked in my room. When he didn't see anyone he just grunted and walked away.

I sent Tris a quick text-  
**4- "Thanks for helping me tonight. Don't worry, he came up and didn't do anything. I'm fine."**  
**She sent a text back a minute later-**  
**T- "Good. It's nothing, I'll come over anytime to help. Caleb bought the batting cages story and so I'm fine. :-)"**

I decided I should text Zeke asking for advice.  
**4- "I think I like Tris, can you help me out?"**  
**Z- " Of course man. I owe you from when you helped me with Shauna. This is great! I can finally stop trying to set you up with girls. My little Four has a crush! I'll do truth or dare at the party on Friday."**  
**4- "Okay, can I invite her to come. I can text her."**  
**Z- "Tell her Zeke asked you to do it. How did you get her number?"**  
**4- "Christina"**  
**Z- "Ok go text her now"**

I sent a text to Tris-  
**4- "Zeke asked me to invite you to his party on Friday."**  
**T- "Ok, I'm sure Christina would practically drag me there on Friday anyway."**  
**4- "Great, see you tomorrow."**  
**T- "Bye"**

I went back to Zeke  
**4- "She said yes!"**  
**Z- "Okay, good luck with her. See you tomorrow."**

I turned off my phone and lie down on the bed. I might as well do some homework. I finished my math, english, science and social studies in the next hour. Then I decided to go to bed early.  
I closed my eyes. Only two more days until I can find out if Tris likes me came quickly and my dreams were full of Tris.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I finally got Toby to admit his feelings. I have some questions for you. Should Tris decide she likes Tobias before Truth or Dare or during. Also, I am going to need a lot of dares/truths for the game. Review or PM me with answers or Truths/Dares. Truth or dare will not be the next chapter but the one after. I will try to include them all. Thanks to my editor HazelandAugustusForever, you guys don't have as many errors in these chapters. R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! This chapter is longer one than usual. It should make up for chapter 3. (yes, I kept track) That's probably because I want the next chapter to be Truth or Dare and there's a lot I have to get in before that. Thanks to all who have already given me Truths/Dares but I am still taking more. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent, Veronica Roth Does**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I woke up in the morning excited. I'm not sure why, Oh, I remember. I'm going to see Tobias. I hope his back is okay. I think I might like him. There is no way he likes me though. He was the one who on the first day treated me like I was someone who was going to never give up on becoming his boyfriend. I don't want a boyfriend that is only with me to look cool. I want one that likes me for me. The reason that I like Four is all because of his Tobias side. I think that he is more himself and a lot nicer. Maybe I can get Christina to help me. I will talk to her at school. I get out of my bed. I realized I have softball tryouts today! I am so excited, I love playing softball. I am on a travel team already there tryouts were right before school started and I heard back from them the day after the last tryout. I am going to be their pitcher and shortstop. I am left-handed, one of my biggest challenges has been proving to my coaches that lefties can play shortstop! (A/N I am doing this right now too!) Every single year that I have played softball, this year I have been playing since I was five. On my first travel team, 12U, I hit 6 homeruns in one season. That's when my number became six and also when I became six on the field. That really helped me because it got rid of my name, Beatrice. So once I became famous I didn't want to be known as Beatrice so six became my name all the time. Now I go by Tris. Everyone thinks it stands for Trisha, Patricia or something like that. I never bother to correct them. I took a very quick shower and brushed out my hair. I didn't bother to dry it, it was sunny outside and it could dry on it's own. I put on my jersey from last year, with the number six of course, baseball pants, socks, sliding shorts and put my hair in a ponytail. There are tryouts before school and after school. I ran downstairs to grab a muffin and headed out the door to walk to school.

I convinced Christina, Shauna, and Marlene to try out. Christina is trying out for second base, Shauna is trying out for center field and Marlene is trying out for 3rd base and she wants to be the back-up catcher. This should be good for me because Christina and I will probably work well together when communicating at shortstop and second and Marlene and I will work together well as a pitcher/catcher duo. By now I am at the end of our street. There is still another 15 minutes until I will make it to school. A car pulls up along side me. It looks like Four's. They slow down until they are going at the same speed that I am walking at. Yes, it's Four.

"Trissy!"

"Trissy? Really Tobias?"

"Yep," he said popping the "p"

"What do you want, Toby,"

"Toby?"

"If you can call me Trissy, then I can call you Toby," I state arms crossed.

"Whatever, do you want a ride?"

"No thanks, I'd rather walk,"

"Then I'll just drive as slowly as you are walking next to you. But, I'm warning you, you're going to be late for tryouts if you keep walking that slow."

"How do you know?"

"I'm going to the baseball tryouts," he says smirking.

"Oh, fine." I hopped in the car. I sat in the passenger seat and looked over at Four. "When did you become Mr. Nice guy instead of Mr. You only want to be my friend to be my girlfriend."

Keeping his eyes on the road he said, "When I realized you aren't like other girls."

I remembered that he said he played baseball, "What position are you trying out for?" I asked.

"Catcher, you?"

"I am trying out for shortstop and pitcher." I smiled, "I am going to go out on a limb here and ask if your number is four, is it Toby?'

"Yes, I got the nickname when I hit four homeruns in my first season, 12U." I almost fell out of my seat laughing."What? What did I say?"

"My numbers 6, I picked it when I hit six homeruns my first season, in 12U." His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"That was you!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"At the end of my season, my coach told me that I held the record for the most homeruns. Then he got back to me and said that a girl in California had hit six. Even though it wasn't the record, it was the second best and so that nickname stuck." He became really quiet then and said, "You should tell the gang, they'll be shocked."

"The only problem is that then I will have to tell them that I'm Beatrice Prior."

"Oh, that's a problem. You know, I've heard that Zeke is going to play Truth or Dare at his party. Maybe I can give you a truth at the beginning to tell everyone. I can ask Zeke to go first."

"That's a pretty good idea. As long as all the people in the room are the people in our group."

"Yeah, he kicks anyone out that's not in the group."

"Great, that's what we'll do." I said, my feelings a mix of nerves and excitement for that moment tomorrow.

"Oh and Tris, do you want to come train with me after school, for baseball or softball?"

"Sure, that sounds fun." I said trying not sound too overeager, but I mean who's not going to be excited to have some time with their crush doing one of their favorite activities.

"Okay, that's awesome because I've never been able to train with anyone because I'm too serious about it, I think that you maybe the perfect person to train with. I'll pick you up schooll? We can go for a run and then head to the indoor practice place over at the dome."

"That sounds awesome," I said, impressed that that was his training schedule.

He pulled into the parking lot and said, "Good luck with tryouts, see you in Spanish."

I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car. I shouted, "You to! Bye!" over my shoulder. I ran to the field where the girls were trying out. I still had ten minutes before tryouts began. I found Christina, Marlene and Shauna were standing. I walked and said, "Christina, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure," we walked away from Shauna and Marlene and under a tree.

"I need help," I said, "I have a crush on Four,"

Her eyes widened, "Oh no, he never goes out with anyone and rejects every girl. Lauren, was in our friend group before. She asked Four out and he said no. Then Four got really mad. She practically got kicked out of our group." She paused for a second, "He was so mean to you before, why do you like him now?"

"I had to work on a project with him, I saw a completely different side of him then I was introduced to last night."

"Well, Zeke does have a Truth or Dare party tomorrow, I can try to help you then. Try to get some time alone with him before that."

"Well, I am training with him after school. Would that count?"

"Wait. He's training with you?"

"Yeah, what about it?''

"Four never trains with anyone! Even guys!"

"Well, what he told me this morning in his car was that I seemed like the type of person that takes it seriously enough to train with him."

"One, how does he know and two you were in his car?"

"Yes, he picked me up this morning when he drove by. And to answer your other question you will find out tomorrow."

"Your situation is sounding better and better by the minute." After she said that the coach blew his whistle for the start of practice.

"C'mon girls! Since the girls coach, Tori, is sick today, you will be having a joint tryout. All the pitchers and catchers over here now. Everyone else head over to the girl's assistant coach, Alex," Tobias, Marlene and I walked over to Coach Amar. "Are any of you trying out for another position on the field also?" Only Marlene and I raised our hands. "What is it,"

I said, "Shortstop."

She said, "3rd base."

Coach Amar then asked, "Will you be attending the tryouts after school also?"

"Yes," we said in unison.

"Good, this tryout you will be trying out for Pitcher and then after school you will tryout for you field position." He turned back to the rest of the pitchers and catchers. Pair up with a catcher. Tobias went to catch for Uriah and I went to pitch to Marlene, even though she just trying out to be the back-up catcher. I completed my warm-up, then when it was my turn to pitch in front of Coach Amar I through my fastball, change-up, drop ball, and rise ball. I had to hit the corners, high and low, pretty accurately for every pitch. My fastball was coming in 58 MPH. I have a feeling that Marlene and I will both make it as pitcher and catcher if we do at least average for the rest of the tryouts. I glanced at Tobias and saw him staring at me too. It was pretty funny because he was staring at me at the same time that Uriah was pitching. He almost got nailed in the face. Lucky for him he has fast reflexes so he saved his face. I smirked at him, made sure he saw it and then went back to pitching.

* * *

**Four POV (Sorry I won't do this very often. I just felt like I had to put it in)**

I was watching Tris pitch for a while. She was really fast and consistent. I got lost in watching her pitch. The fast softball pitchers always confuse me with their motion. Many boys don't have any respect for softball pitchers, but you have to respect that windup when you see it. She finished pitching in front of Coach Amar. She's definetly going to be one of the top pitchers for the girl's team. Marlene too for that matter. She looked over at me and our eyes met. Suddenly her eyes flickered to Uriah and a scared look crossed her face. I glanced over and saw Uriah's pitch flying at my face. I quickly moved my glove up just in time to avoid getting hit in the face with the ball. I glanced back to Tris and saw her smirking. I felt color rising to my cheeks. My eyes flickered back to Uriah. He was walking to me.

"Dude, you gotta stop staring at Tris. Do you have a crush on her or something?"

"Like you weren't staring at Marlene."

"You're avoiding the question. You like her!"

"Maybe I do, just pitch." He walked back to the mound and began throwing again. As soon as Coach Amar finished with the last softball pitcher he came over to Uriah and I.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I saw Uriah go up to Toby and say something that made him mad and embarrassed. He blushed deeply and walked away from them talking. I watched Uriah pitch to Tobias. Tobias is one of the best catchers here. I've always had a special respect for catchers. It's the one position I have never played. I never like catching. It wasn't much fun for me, so I just tell my coaches that that's the one position. I absolutely refuse to play. I watch him and Uriah tryout and am sure that they will both make it as the main pitchers and catchers. Before I knew it tryouts were over.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, unless you count Uriah dumping chocolate milk on Zeke's head interesting. (It was hilarious)

Then I went to the tryouts after school. We got 5 strikes in batting practice. I hit three homeruns, Four only hit two. Ha! I'm going to get to rub that in his face later. You did have to feel bad for Shauna and Will though. Shauna had Four hit those two homeruns over her in left and Will had me hit two over him in center and one over the right fielder, whom I don't know. Then I played shortstop. I had no errors and did really well, I think. After the tryouts, Coach Amar told us that we would all be able to see if we made the team in our Gym period. Great! That means everyone in our group will find out at the same time.

I waited for the boys outside of the changing room with the girls. All the boys walked up to their girlfriends, or obvious crushes, (In Uriah's and Marlene's case) Four walked up to me. We walked out to his car. He drives over to the dome. We sit in silence, but comfortable silence. We arrive and he parks in the parking lot. We get out and run around the neighborhood that the indoor practice is located in. The run takes about fifteen minutes. When we come back we do some quick batting practice. That didn't take long because we basically had a homerun derby in this dome. Some of the people that worked there were getting really tired of our ongoing competition. So we decided to move on to fielding. First, I stood at shortstop and he hit grounders, line drives and pop-ups to me. He was making me work really hard. When I was out of breath, we switched positions. I tried very hard to get him to miss it but he was doing really good making my task almost impossible. Finally, we agreed to do some pitching. I would pitch to him and he would catch for me.

He said, "Wow! I knew you threw fast, but I think you might be really close to Uriah. And he's the fastest pitcher on the baseball team. He also gets the advantage of throwing overhand rather than of underhand.

I was shocked that he said that, "Thanks! Most guys don't compliment girls because they think they are better than them."

"Well, you would notice I am not like most boys."

When we finished up he drove me home and I went inside. I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Christina.

C- Girl! Get over here and we are going to get you clothes for tomorrow. You have to look good for Four. All the girls are going to go shopping at 5:00. I glanced at the clock on my phone. I had fifteen minutes to get over to there and go shopping with them. So basically an hour of torture.

When I arrived at Christina's house the girls were just leaving.

* * *

** Time skip to end of shopping. **

That was so tiring. The shopping seemed like it would never end. I finally returned to my house 2 hours later. I just collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

The next day I went to school. I was so excited to find out if my friends and I made the team. I got another ride from Four. I have a feeling it's going to become a regular thing now.

* * *

**Time skip to Gym**

I walked out of the changing room with Shauna, Marlene and Christina. We met the boys and ran over to the team lists. I scanned the girls list, finding my name next to pitcher and shortstop, Shauna's next to center, Marlene's next to third and backup catcher and finally Christina's next to second. I smiled and turned around to all the girls with faces as happy and excited as mine. We met up with the boys who had all made the team too. All the girls hugged their boyfriends/obvious crushes. I just high-fived Four.

* * *

**Time Skip to Party**

I walked in the door of the house with Shauna, Marlene and Christina. Zeke opened the door and let us in. The smell of alcohol hit us, None of our friends will be having any, if we intend to stay on the team. All the girls went up to there boyfriends. I walked up to Tobias.

"You look good Tris,"

"How many drinks have you had?"

He smiled sheepishly, "None,''

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks," I mumbled. I looked around and noticed all our friends were dancing too.

Apparently, he did too because he said, "Beatrice Prior, may I please have this dance?"

"Sure," I said. I pulled him onto the dance floor just as the song A Thousand Years came on. We danced to it and then sat back down and talked while watching other people make a fool of themselves.

After and hour of observing and talking, Zeke stood up on a chair and shouted, "If your name is not Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Four or Tris, get out!" Everyone filed out except for our group. Zeke clapped his hands together and said, "Truth or Dare time everyone!"

* * *

**Oh yeah! Truth or Dare next chapter! I can't wait to start writing it! I am still open to accepting more Truths/Dares. I'm happy that I could put some Four/Tris moments in their. (The dancing and training) I am so excited to get them together. They will most likely get together next chapter. Review with suggestions. Thanks to my editor HazelandAugustusForever you do not have to read not proofed writing. :-) This chapter is just over 3,000 words so you all get a really loooongg chapter today. I apologize for all the time skips, but I didn't want too much extra stuff. I apologize if you don't like softball and had to read this, R&R**

**TrisTobyUri**


	6. Chapter 6 Truth or dare 1

**I hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter last time. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Truth or Dare!**

**In reply to michaela46, whoops. I accidentally put the version up that had not been edited by my editor. She did catch that and I was so confused when I read your review. Sorry about that. I fixed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

**Tris POV**

"Alright, who wants to go first? Just for the record, this time I'm not going easy on you. If you decide not to do something you must remove a piece of clothing, not a shoe or sock." Zeke says. Everyone groans.

Christina says, "I forgot to tell all the girls to wear layers." We all turn to glare at her.

"Thanks Christina," we say sarcastically. I think I know who is going to volunteer to go first.

"My suspicions are confirmed as Four speaks up, "I would like to start."

"Okay, go ahead," Zeke says, a little confused.

He looked at me trying to decide if I wanted to go through with it. I nodded. "Tris, truth or dare?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, "Truth."

He smiled reassuringly at me, "Tell them who you really are." Everyone looked really confused now. There were a lot of strange looks.

"The reason you don't know my last name is, well, because I'm Beatrice Prior," I said really quickly.

"What?" asked Christina. "I couldn't understand you."

I looked at Tobias again who reached over and squeezed my hand. "I am Beatrice Prior," I said more slowly this time. There mouths formed O shapes.

"I knew it!" Uriah shouted. "I knew she looked familiar from somewhere."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Shauna wanted to know.

"I really wanted to make sure you all were true friends. I waited until I was sure to tell you." I said.

"Then how come Four knew?"

"He was over at my house for our Science project."

"My mom came in and shouted my real name. He noticed, obviously and we traded a secret for a secret."

"What secret?" Zeke asked.

"It's a secret, if it wasn't, you would know." Zeke frowned, knowing I had defeated him. Four smiled gratefully at me.

"It's my turn now. Zeke, Truth or dare?" I was going to get back at him for asking about Four's secret.

"Dare! I'm dauntless, right,"

"I dare you to go brush your teeth for two minutes and then drink a full glass of Orange Juice."

"That can't be that bad. Sure." I smiled to myself because he obviously had never done it before.

Zeke dissappeared into his bathroom, returning a few minutes later with minty breath. Zeke grabbed the glass of orange juice I had filled for him. He started to drink.

A few swallows in he started shouting "Ewww! That's disgusting!" The whole group was laughing now.

"Four, Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

Zeke grinned evily, "Go propose to the first person you see, and make it believable."

Tobias shrugged, "Okay." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed two Oreos out of the pantry, he pops the first one in his mouth and then walks out of the door. Zeke, Uriah and I followed him. The first person he sees is Lauren. I remember Christina saying that Lauren has a crush on him. Toby sighed, "Lauren, I didn't have time to buy a ring, but will you please marry me? Please accept this Oreo instead."

Lauren started jumping up and down, "Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed. Tobias pulled the top off the Oreo and smashed the creme in her face.

"It was a dare." Then he turned around and ran away. We all followed him back into the room. I was laughing so hard my side hurt.

Tobias looked around the circle until his eyes landed on Christina. "Christina, truth or dare?"

I guess Four was scaring her that she decided not to test him, "Truth."

"What's your biggest fear?"

Christina looked at the floor and said, "Moths." Everyone burst out laughing except for me, her best friend, and Will, her boyfriend.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

I had a feeling that this would have something to do with Four.

"Dare."

"Go sit on Four's lap."

I looked down at my jacket then at Four who smiled and patted his lap. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Uri, truth or dare?"

"I'm no pansycake!"

"Ask her out," was all I had to say.

He walked over to Marlene and said, "Marlene, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"No PDA!" shouted Shauna and Will.

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your biggest fear?" and off goes Shauna's shirt.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Slap the person you hate most."

"In the room? He asked hopefully.

"No, they don't have to be."

Zeke whipped his shirt off. "There's no way I'm slapping Eric, he's a leader!"

There appeared to be a stare off between Zeke and Tobias. I guess Toby didn't want to go. "Tris, truth or dare." I felt like a dare this time.

"Tell the person you have a crush on you like them, then kiss them." I glanced down at my jacket, considering taking it off.

I walked over to Tobias, and kissed him. He sat there shocked and never kissed me back. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and ran out of the room.

"Tris! Tris! Come back!" He shouted after me. I just kept running, never turning around. I didn't know where I was going, just away from here.

* * *

**Hahaha! I know what happens and you don't! Evil cackle, mwahahahahahaha. Sorry about that. I just had to leave it that way. I am not stopping truth or dare, so keep leaving me some. Tell me what you think. I will try to work it in as long as it is appropriate for my story. What do you guys think about all the characters teaming up and playing a softball/baseball game against another team. Maybe Eric/Lauren. Shoutout to my editor HazelandAugustusForever R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

I ran, I kept running through empty alleys to the forest. I have reached my destination. My secret spot. There was a waterfall which turns into a creek. There are many flowers and plants. I sat down on the rock in the middle and cried, I can't believe I could have possibly thought he would like me. I am not pretty and I'm so small, I'm not selfless and I'm definitely not brave. I don't know how long I cried, five minutes maybe. Until I heard the voice I least wanted to hear right now. Tobias.

"Tris, Tris."

"Go away." I stood up and started to walk away. "No don't! Just listen," he said frantically.

"Fine." I sat back down on the grass.

"It's beautiful here," he said, mesmerized.

"Yes, I found it one day running away from Caleb. I didn't want to train all day so I ran away."

"That's great. Listen, the reason I didn't kiss back was because I wasn't expecting you to kiss me. I'm not good enough for you. The whole reason that Zeke gave you that dare was because I asked him to help me find out if you liked me."

"That's hilarious, because I asked Christina to help me. That's why she wanted me to sit on your lap."

"I thought I'm not good enough for you, I'm broken. I've been abused all my life. I'm a coward for not standing up to him."

"Tobias, that doesn't make you weak, that makes you strong."

"Beatrice, you're the most brave, smart, selfless, beautiful girl I've ever met."

I leaned over and kissed him in the lips. He kissed me back.

"Why don't we go back to truth or dare," I said. We walked back together hand in hand.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to make a longer one tomorrow. I am really busy today. Leave more dares and truths, the game isn't over. I just had to make sure I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger.**

**TrisTobyUri**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I stood in front of Zeke's house.

Tobias's face turned to a face of realization, "Tris?"

"Yes." I said, a little nervous.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Tobias." He smiled and turned to kiss me on the lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, I pulled back. "We should probably go inside," I said.

"Yeah," I opened the door, revealing all of our friends still sitting in the circle. They must've been waiting for us. I sat back in the circle, holding Toby's hand.

Marlene said, "We kept playing after you left. Tris, truth or dare."

"Truth," I didn't feel like doing a dare right now. I just had a very interesting fifteen minutes.

"Pansycake!" shouted Uriah.

"Shut up," Shauna said as Marlene slapped him.

"What happened with you and Four after you left?"

"I ran to my secret spot, and he followed me all the way there. Then he explained why he didn't kiss me back when I kissed him. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Why?"

"You should have been more specific." I said smirking.

"Uri, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm no pansycake!" he said, staring at me.

"Wear your underwear outside of your shorts and then go try to buy something at Walmart." Uriah looked really embarrassed but he didn't want to chicken out. The Walmart was just down the steet so we didn't have to go too far. He walked into the bathroom and emerged a minute later with his underwear outside his shorts. His face was so red it could probably put a tomato to shame. We all walked outside the house and down the street. We earned some strange looks. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from anyone. We were eight teenagers, walking down the street at 9:00. The one of us in the front was wearing their underwear over their shorts and behind him, his brother filming the entire thing, probably to post it on YouTube later.

We arrived at Walmart and let Uriah decide what to do. The first thing he did was walk over to the children's toy isle. He bought 2 items there, a container of light pink Play-Dough and a container of light blue Play-Dough. Then he walked to clothing isle. He grabbed a bright pink 2 piece swimming suit. He also grabbed a unicorn costume. Then he walked to the food isle and grabbed a container of pickles and cookie dough ice cream. Then he made his way to the checkout. The cashier looked at him and raised her eyebrows. She shook her head.

She mumbled something like, "Definetly not the strangest I've seen, but in the top five."

Uriah just stood there no expression on his face. He paid and walked out confidently.

"Four truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Tris said went to her secret spot and you followed her there. Take us to it."

"That's up to Trissy,"

"Aaaw you guys have nicknames for each other! What's Four's?"

"I can't tell you that, and he started calling me Trissy before we started dating, twenty minutes ago." I said, smiling. I looked at Tobias and said, "What are you waiting for, let's go to my special spot."

I walked up to Tobias who had moved to the front of our group to lead everyone.

"Thank you for letting me take them. I can tell you didn't want too." He whispered as he grabbed my hand.

"I couldn't have you take off your shirt, that would show your scars, Toby." I whispered back.

"And you say you're not selfless. Are you sure you shouldn't be in Abnegation?" I shrugged.

"I like Dauntless better," I said. "We are almost there,"

The others followed as we walked through the forest, I pushed back the leaves and walked in. Tobias followed bringing everyone else. They stood there stunned.

"This is beautiful." said Will, obviously the first one to be able to speak again. It still looked great, even at 9:30.

"Let's finish our game here," Shauna said. Everyone else nodded. It was Toby's turn.

"Christina, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Let Uriah and Shauna put the Play-Dough on your face. Make it look like you have one of those spa masks. Christina looked down at here shirt as Tobias said, "You only have to keep it on for 2 turns."

"Fine," Christina grumbled. Uriah laughed and stood up. He handed the blue Play-Dough to Shauna and kept the pink for himself. Then they disappear into the bathroom for about five minutes.

We can hear Christina scream in anger. "You two will pay!" They drag her out. She had blue and pink stripes all over her face. The blue outlines her eyes, nose and mouth.

"Don't worry, we put a bunch of makeup on under it so it's not actually touching your face,"Uriah said through fits of laughter. (Do not put play dough on your face. It will dry it out)

Christina looked around. I would not be her next victim, judging by the evil glint in her eye. She said, "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not afraid of you," Shauna did look scared.

Christina leaned over and whispered to something to Uri. He nodded. Shauna was looking more scared by the second. "Wear this unicorn costume to school on Monday."

Shauna looked down at her pants. She already had her shirt off. I don't think she wanted to risk taking off her pants because that would leave her in her underwear. "Fine Uri, hand it over." He gave it to her and she put it in her bag she would take home with her.

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake." Said, guess who, Uriah.

"Of all the people in the room, who do you trust the least. Say a boy and a girl."

"I would have to say I do trust everyone a lot, but Four and Tris would be a little less just because I've known them less than all of you. Also, I don't know much about Four's past. I do trust all of you though."

"Marlene, you know the question,"

"Dare!"

"Cover Uri's pickles in the ice cream and eat the entire thing of pickles. Even if you run out of ice cream first."

"Ew! I hate pickles." She threw her shirt on the floor.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"I'm dauntless, gimme a dare!"

"Let all of us wrap you in toilet paper. You must leave it on for fifteen minutes."

"Fine."

Uriah walked into the bathroom and came out with seven rolls of toilet paper. One for everyone.

"Shauna, you do my face. Four and Tris, you get my neck/chest/stomach . Marlene and Uriah you get my arms through thighs. Christina and will, get my legs." Zeke said.

We all got to work. When we were finished, Zeke looked exactly like a mummy. He couldn't move at all. We set the timer on Uriah's phone. Zeke had holes for his eyes, mouth and nose.

"I have a dare for everyone. Tomorrow, Saturday, we all meet up and play a softball/baseball game. We play as one team and the other team can be Eric and Lauren. I will text them now." He said, then he realized that he couldn't grab his phone and said, "Uriah. Why don't you do it."

Uriah started texting on his phone, and they said they would and they will form their own team before then. They wanted to know what time.

"How about from one to four?" asked Will.

"Great. Alright guys, game is over! Everybody outta my house." Zeke shouted.

"Uri, make sure he keeps that toilet paper on for another ten minutes!" Four said.

At that everyone walked out. I let Four walk me home.

* * *

** Sorry about the last chapter. I really didn't want to post that but it was better than nothing. Next chapter should be the game against Lauren and Eric. Thanks to my editor, HazelandAugustusForever. R&R,**

** TrisTobyUri**


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke the next morning and remembered it was a Saturday. Thank God, I can go back to sleep. I rolled over and fell back asleep. I heard my phone ring, and woke up. Aarg. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Trissy!"

"Toby," I said, still not quite awake.

"Did the sound of your phone wake you up?"

"Uh huh."

"I could tell." I can just imagine the smirk he is wearing. "Have you looked at a clock yet?"

"No."

"It's 11:45." You're going to have to leave at 12:30 to get there on time. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

"I will pick you up at 12:20, okay?

"Great, bye."

"See you soon." I hopped into the shower and got back out five minutes later. I put on a blue shirt, sliding shorts and baseball socks. Then I grabbed my baseball pants and belt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Then I walked downstairs and ate a muffin and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I know it's a strange combination but let's consider it lunch and breakfast. I grabbed a protein bar. Then I walked out the door to the garage to get my bag and placed my protein bar in the side compartment. Then I opened the garage and walked to the front porch. I sat on the step waiting for Tobias. I pulled out my phone and started playing Piano Tiles. The next thing I knew, Tobias's truck was pulling into the driveway. I walked over to the trunk, and put my bag next to his larger one. Probably because he has to carry around the catcher's gear. Then I walked around to the passenger seat and hopped in.

We rode in silence, but a comfortable silence, not awkward. We pulled up to the field that Zeke had texted the address of, exactly twelve minutes after we left. Meaning Zeke got two minutes to take off the toilet paper. Tobias and I got out of the car and walked around to the back. He got my bag out first and handed it to me. Then he grabbed his and closed the trunk. We walked up to our dugout together. Tobias and I hooked our bags on the fence and grabbed our gloves. Then he reached into my bag and grabbed a softball. I looked at him questionably.

"I'm probably going to catch for you when you pitch. You'll be using a softball. Won't you?"

"Alright." We walked our to where the rest of our team was warming up. All the other couples were playing catch together.

Zeke began speaking, "I will play first. Chris will play second, Uri will play shortstop. Marlene get a third. Four will catch for Tris. Will plays left and Shauna plays center. In right field Shauna's little sister Lynn will be joining us," he paused, probably catching his breath. "Any questions?" no one spoke up. "Okay, I say Trissy and Four are captains."

"Sounds good," Christina said for everyone.

"The other teams captains are Lauren and Eric. All the pitchers will be pitching softballs and underhand. Tris and Four will decide rules and all that. We've hired a umpire for the game. Oh, Tris and Four, you are making the lineup. That's all I know." All of our team walked back to warm ups while Toby and I walked over to the bench to make the lineup.

"So, we already have the positions, who's our lead off?" Tobias said.

"I was thinking we could have Uriah, then Marlene. Your a good hitter, you should bat cleanup."

"Seriously! Were you at the training we did together? You hit 6 home runs. You ARE batting cleanup." He said, incredulous.

"Fine. You go third then." He wrote down our first four batters.

"Zeke then Shauna."

"Will, Christina then Lynn." I wrote all that down just as the umpire called for the captains meeting. I looked at Toby and saw that he had the copy for the other team in his hand.

"You ready?" he asked.

"No."

"Wha..." I cut him off with a kiss, which he tried to deepen. I pulled back and walked out of the dugout. He stood behind me with a surprised expression on his face. I went back into the dugout and dragged him out to the meeting. Lauren and Eric were already there. We all shook hands, and exchanged the lineups. Then we decided on rules, there will be the mercy rule, drop third strike, but with Tobias as my catcher that shouldn't be a problem.

Then we tossed a coin to decide who was the home team. We won so we got to pick, we picked home team. Then we walked back to the dugout and showed the lineups to everyone. I looked down at the other teams. It said:

**1. Kelsey Center **

**2. Peter Catcher **

**3. Lauren Pitcher**

**4. Eric Shortstop **

**5. Ellie Left Field**

**6. Drew First Base**

**7. Lilly Right **

**8. Al Third base**

**9. Molly Second base**

Great. I don't mind Kelsey, Ellie, or Lilly but everyone else are just really mean. My team took the field and I threw some warm up pitches to Tobias. Then Kelsey came up and was ready to bat.

* * *

** Sorry for waiting so late to update. **

**R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris POV**

Kelsey stood up to the plate. Toby called for a fastball low and inside. She swung and missed. Then he called for a change up. She swung and hit a bouncy grounder to first. Zeke charged it, grabbed it and beat it Kelsey to the base. Peter flew our to Shauna in center. He wasn't a very good sport about it. Then Lauren got up. I struck her out on my drop ball.

Now it's our turn to bat. Uriah had a hard hit grounder to shortstop. Unfortunately, Peter stopped it. Lauren walked Marlene. Marlene stole second on Tobias's first pitch. It was a ball. The next pitch was a strike. He loaded and smacked a homerun over the left field fence. Ellie did not look happy. Tobias ran around the bases. When he got back tome, to the on deck circle he looked at me and smirked.

"Beat that Trissy!"

"Oh I will, Toby." I got up to bat. The first pitch was a ball. As was the next. Then I got a change up straight down the middle, I loaded and smacked one to center. Ha! That's farther than his was. Once I got to second I pointed to Tobias in the dugout and stuck my tongue out.

"What is this? The homerun derby?" I had a strange feeling that this must be Uriah. As soon as everyone was done congratulating me, I walked up to Tobias. There was a bigger smirk on my face.

"Mine was farther," I stated.

He mumbled something like, "Immature," under his breath. I sat down on the bench and drank some of my water. I looked up just in time to see Zeke ground out to Al. Shauna flew out to right field, where Lilly was standing happily holding the ball. ( I am a werewolf girl, :-)) then I took the mound again. Eric hit a fly ball to Lynn who caught it easily. Ellie hit a ball way over Will's head. It was practically impossible to catch. Ellie squeezed a double out of it. Uriah was very close with the tag but just missed her. Drew got up and struck out on my rise ball. He whipped his helmet off and chucked it at the fence. The umpire gave him a warning. Lilly was up to bat now. She swung and missed at my first two fastballs. On the last one she smacked one to left field, it was out of the the park. I smiled at her, I always knew she was amazing. Then Now the score was 3-2 us. I wasn't nervous yet and apparently Toby wasn't either. He gave me a reassuring smile and called my pitches. Al struck out. Bringing an end to the half inning. Due up will be Will, Christina and Lynn. I'm excited to see now well Lynn hits. This should be interesting. Will and Christina both fly out to practically the same location in center field. (That probably helped Kelsey out a lot.) Then it was Lynn's turn. She seemed pretty confident so I'm pretty sure she knew what she was doing, she watched the first to pitches, one a ball and one a strike. Then she went for a change up. She hit a deep ball out to left, wow, Lynn is fast by the time Ellie got near the ball, she was at two, then we sent her to three. Amazing! She just got a triple.

"Yeah! Go Lynn!" We all shouted together. Now it's Uriah's turn. He hit a hard grounder through Molly the tank's legs. I kens, we call her a tank, why on earth would you put her in a middle infield position that requires the most running. Lynn scored. Marlene hit a line drive to Al, who caught it. Now we change sides, I go back to pitch to Tobias again.

The score is 4-2, a good lead, but not a very comfortable one. It's Ariana's turn now, she struck out on my drop ball. Now we go back to the top. With Kelsey, she hit a line drive over Christina' head. It dropped just in front of Lynn who was charging it from the fence. Kelsey only got to first base. Because Lynn ignored Chris as the cutoff and made an awesome throw to Uriah at second. Unfortunately, Kelsey didn't take the chance to go to second. Now Peter is up. I struck him out with ease. Now it's Lauren's turn. She hit a fly ball a foot in front of Tobias. I called it anyway and ran up and caught it, I almost fell on my face after it was in my glove, Kelsey didn't expect me to catch it and so she got herself out at second. Double play!

Tobias leaned over and said, "You know, I could've got that."

"I know, Toby. I just had to prove to you I could." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Trissy."

I smiled, now it's his turn to bat. He hit a really far ball almost over the fence in center field. He got a double out of it. I hit another home run, on the first pitch.

I sprinted to catch up to Tobias when he was about halfway to third, "Ha! Take that Toby,"

* * *

**Time skip to end of game (Sorry, I didn't want to bore you with all the details) **

I threw the final pitch to Tobias, it was a strike. Eric swung and missed. The score was 7-3. I hit 3 home runs and Toby only hit two. All the girls went over and kissed their boyfriends. I walked up to Tobias who was just getting out of his gear. I walked up behind him snd hugged him.

"If this isn't Tris you better start running!" I held on. He brought me to the front of him and kissed me. We broke apart when we saw the flash of a camera.

Christina stood in front of us holding up her camera smirking, "this is going on Facebook." Thirty seconds later my phone buzzed. I saw the picture of me and Four kissing and under it Christina had wrote, "FourTris!" Darn it Christina. I saw Toby on his phone too. He had liked the photo and was setting it as his background on his phone.

"Really Four," I said.

"Yep," then he reached over and grabbed my phone out of my hand. He set the picture as my background too. I rolled my eyes. I also noticed that he likes he photo on Facebook too. I smiled now, he's so cute when he's not being mysterious and scary. The "Tobias" side of him.

"Team celebration!" Uri shouted, "Let's go out for ice cream." We all headed to our cars to go out for ice cream.

* * *

**Hey guys! I will not be able to update tomorrow, sorry. Also, I start school on Thursday so I may start updating less frequently :-(. I'm not sure where im going with this story. I know whst the next two chapters will be but after that I will need some ideas. Leave me ideas by reviewing or PM me. R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri**


	11. Chapter 11

**Really really important AN at the end. Please read it. **

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy for the past two days. :-( I am a terrible person. Special thanks to GottaloveFour for her idea for Uri's Ice cream. :-) **

* * *

**Tris POV**

My friends and I walked to the ice cream store. About halfway there Uriah started jumping up and down like a young boy.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Chocolate! Chocolate!" Uri chanted. I smiled to myself, my friends are hilarious. We walked through the door and heard the familiar ding of the bell telling all that we were here. I glanced at the menu. Perfect. They have cookie dough. Cookie dough is my favorite. After a while everyone was ready to order.

"Chocolate please," said Will.

"I would like a mint cookies and cream," Christina ordered.

"Could I get a cookie dough please." Oh yes! Zeke has an awesome taste in ice cream.

"Vanilla please." That was Shauna.

"Can I have a cookies and cream?" Tobias ordered.

"I'll take a cookie dough!" Can you guess who that was. You got it, me.

"Cookies and cream please," said Marlene.

"Chocolate with hot fudge, chocolate brownies, and chocolate sprinkles!" Uriah said. Then he pulled a bag out of his backpack. "Put this on too." Everyone was staring at him strangely now.

"What the heck are you doing?" Zeke asked, utterly confused.

"Ordering ice cream," Uri said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Marlene looked at him in shock, "and you say you aren't fat." We paid and followed Uriah to the table where we sat and chatted, if you call Uri explaining how much he loves chocolate chatting. Then the lady who took our orders arrived at our table holding all of the ice cream. She handed it to us. When she got to Uriah she handed him a bowl with chocolate ice cream, sprinkles hot fudge, brownies and wait. Is that? It is. It's Dauntless Cake! The best cake ever. The cooks at Roth High make it.

"You gave her Dauntless Cake? To put on ice cream!" Toby said.

"Yes Four, I do it all the time." Tobias' mouth was almost on the floor, as was the rest of our's.

"I can't believe that you just did that." Zeke said. Uriah took a big spoonful and put it in his mouth.

With the spoonful in his mouth he said, "It's so good!"

"Whatever," Shauna said rolling her eyes. I went back to eating my cookie dough ice cream. A few seconds later another spoon entered my ice cream.

"Hey!" Tobias quickly shoved it in his mouth. "If you wanted it you should have ordered it." He smirked.

I waited thirty seconds. Then I kissed him, he tried to deepen the kiss, as soon as he did I pulled back and took a spoonful of ice cream and just stood there with a confused expression on his face. I put it in my mouth right as Christina took another picture. What is it with that girl and her phone taking pictures of us? A few seconds later my phone buzzed with another post from her on Facebook. I looked at it and saw me eating Toby's ice cream and him sitting next to me with a really confused expression. I laughed and liked it. When I looked up I saw that Uriah and Zeke were rolling around on the floor laughing.

"It's really not that funny guys," I said.

"Oh" laugh laugh, "but it is!" Zeke said. I looked back down and saw that someone had commented on it.

Four- That was evil Trissy.

I pressed reply and wrote this.

Tris- It was only payback for before. :-P

He glared at me over his phone. Now it was Christina's turn to fall over laughing. I smiled innocently. I finished my ice cream and noticed everyone else was finishing up. We got up and walked out still laughing. Then we walked over to the park across the street. We walked around the park talking.

"Hey guys! Let's play hide and go seek!" Uriah said.

"Really Uri?" Shauna asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! C'mon guys."

We all shared looks, and then shrugged. "Okay! I'm seeking!" Uri shouted.

"1, 2, 3..." I grabbed Tobias' hand and ran to the tree right behind Uriah. I pulled him up the tree. We sat on the branch above him. The leaves were so thick that it would be hard for anyone to see us.

"28, 29, 30. Ready or not here I come! The great Uriah shall find you all!" I snickered and almost fell out of the tree trying not to laugh out loud. Thank god Tobias grabbed me.

"Thanks," I whispered. I heard some shouting, It sounds like Uri found Zeke and Shauna. I assume they were hiding in the slide. Uriah walked right under us, and looked up the tree but did not find us. Ha! I heard someone sneeze. Apparently Uriah did too because he ran over to a bush and peeked over. Then he ran behind it and tiptoed up behind the person. He wrapped his arms around their waist. I really hope this is Marlene and not Christina or Will.

"Aah" Marlene screamed. She turned around and saw who it was and kissed him. Then he pulled back and went to go find the rest. I think I saw a glimpse of purple hiding behind the bathrooms. Christina was wearing a purple softball jersey. I bet that's her and Will. Uriah must not have seen them. He kept looking. He walked past us again before walking over to the bathrooms. He found Christina and Will. The came out with him grumbling, Uriah continued to walk around the park before walking under the tree with everyone else.

"Alright, I give up. Where are they? Guys, help me!"

Everyone said some form of, "I don't know." There were acorns in this tree. I picked up one and threw it at Uriah's head.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head. Tobias picked one up and threw it at Will.

"Hey!" Will said and picked up an acorn and threw it at Uriah who threw it at Zeke. I almost fell out of the tree. Then I motioned to Tobias to jump out when I counted to three. Uriah and Zeke were both right next to the pond. I counted to three, then I jumped down and pushed Uriah in the pond while Tobias pushed Zeke. I turned to him and high fived him. Right when our hands were about to touch I pulled back and made a waving motions with my hand.

"Jellyfish!" I shouted. He looked utterly confused. **(A.N- I do this all the time :-) )** Uriah and Zeke climbed out of the pond. They got back out and pushed us in too. At the last second I grabbed Uriah's arm and pulled him in with me. I noticed Toby had done the same thing. Then we got out. Uriah went over to Marlene, Zeke went to Shauna, Toby grabbed and I got a very protesting Christina. We pushed them all in and stood there laughing. Then we jumped in together and splashed around. About half and hour later and everyone was completely soaked we all went home.

* * *

**Time skip to Monday Morning-**

I walked into the school and saw...

* * *

**Cliffy! I am so sorry about not updating. I was really busy. I start school tomorrow. NO! :-( So I think I might have to change my updates to every other day. I apologize. Sorry about the cliffy but if your name is Crazylove4u you might know what's going to happen. ;-) I am so happy. I just got home yesterday which means I no longer have to write all this on my ipad. Woohoo. Well technically I'm still on my ipad but I have my keyboard case now which makes it a lot easier. R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again!**

* * *

**Four's POV **

I came to school early because I wanted to avoid any beatings from Marcus. I hopped into my truck. I'm not going to pick Tris up today, it's pretty early and I think I remember that Christina is taking her today. I walk into the school and to my locker. After I have my books for my first few periods I decided to walk to the library. When I cross the front entrance I see Lauren. Oh no, this may not end well.

"Hey Four!" she shouted sweetly. I turned to run away only to have her corner me against the lockers. She started kissing me. I quickly shoved her away but it was too late. Tris had showed up and saw her. She ran away.

"Tris! Tris!" I shouted. She kept running.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I saw Tobias kissing Lauren. I thought that he had rejected her already. Oh well, I guess that doesn't matter now. I tried to keep the tears from coming. Key word, tried. I started crying. I heard Tobias behind me.

"Tris! Tris!" I kept running. I ran all the way home. I could still hear Tobias shouting my name behind me. He doesn't need me, he's got Lauren. Why would he want to be my boyfriend anyway. I'm not pretty, Lauren is. I ran home and slammed the door in Tobias' face. I don't know why he even bothers to follow me. He should get back to his precious Lauren. There's no way that I'm going to school again. Four pounded on my door for about an hour. I'm not answering it. I just got a text from Christina.

** C- Gurl, where r u? **

** T- Home**

** C- Why?**

** T- Saw Four cheating**

** C- OMG I'm coming over after school. U will explain everything**

** T- K**

** C- 4 isn't here either**

** Ten minutes after school ended I got another text**

** C- I found 4. He's sleeping outside your door**.

I heard some shouting. Then finally Christina found the key that I had told her about. She opened the door and walked right up to my room. "Four was sleeping outside your door. I told him to move and he said to tell you that it wasn't what you thought it was. So what did you see?"

"I walked in the front of the school and saw Lauren and Him kissing against a locker. As soon as he saw me he pulled apart and chased after me."

"You have two options, you can forgive him or ignore him. Odds are this will split our friend group up. Girls and boys."

"I don't want to forgive him yet. If I do it right away he'll just do this again. If I wait he will either wait for me or move on."

"Great." We talked for a while, when she was leaving Four was still sitting on my front porch. I slammed the door in his face as soon as he Christina walked out. I just went to bed. Tommorow was going will be hard.

**The next day, Music class**

Music was interesting, tommorow we will be performing in pairs. Tori listed them, "... Four and Tris, Lauren and Uriah." Darn it. This will be really hard. When I looked at Four I noticed his eyes had lit up excitedly. Yeah right, like I was going to do this.

I marched up to Tori and said, "Can I not be partnered with Four?"

"Why?"

"I caught him cheating on me yesterday."

She sighed, "Alright, fine." She mumbled something like, "Teenagers and their love problems."

"How about you put me with Uriah and Lauren with Four. Four cheated on me with Lauren."

"Okay." Then she said louder, "Change in plans, Uriah will be paired with Tris, Four is with Lauren." Those that didn't know that Four and I were done looked shocked. Lauren smiled. Christina gave me a thumbs up. Uriah smiled. Four looked like he was going to cry. Good for him, I smirked. I walked up to Uriah.

"What should we sing? No love songs, okay."

"A friendship song, then?"

"Oh! I absolutely love Count On Me by Bruno Mars."

"Me too, lets do it."

We started working out who would go where. Then we decided that I will go over to his house today after school.

* * *

**Okay guys, that was your next chapter. I hope you like it. I doubt you did though because I broke FourTris up... Drama! I have to write chapters ahead to get FourTris together for my own peace of mind. I apologize for you peace of mind because you will have to wait for the chapters togetpublished. I am not going to be one of the authors that updates more than once in one day, I need to get as many ahead as I can. Sorry for rambling, R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri**

**Guys! I need you to read this. I like Crazylove4u's suggestion on how to get them back together, but I'm thinking we could do something bigger, I'm just not sure what****. Leave me suggestions on what to do.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any song I put in this. I will not tell you the songs yet, some are surprises. :-)**

* * *

Tris POV

I parked in Uri's driveway and walked up to the porch. I rang the doorbell, while waiting I heard another car pull up. Uri left before me so it isn't him. Please be Zeke. Please be Zeke.

"Tris just listen, please!" he sounded desperate and broken. Darn it, Tobias.

"No Four!" I used his nickname like a weapon.

That seemed to break him even more. Uri opened the door and I ran up to his room.

"Tris, Please!" I'm going to admit it, it hurt me to ignore and see him like this.

"Lets go Uriah," and for the second time in two days, I slammed the door in his face. We practiced a few times, we could faintly hear Zeke and Tobias practicing in the basement. I wonder what song they will pick. No you don't Tris. You are over Tobias. It doesn't matter what he sings. We figured out the parts. Then I went home and finished my homework. Doing everything possible to keep my mind off Tobias. I finally fell asleep thinking of, guess who, Tobias.

Music Class-

"Who wants to go first?" Tori asked.

Uriah raised his hand, of course.

"Okay, Uriah and Tris, Your up."

I walked up to the front. "We will be singing Count On Me by Bruno Mars."

"You may start," she said.

Tris-

Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

Both

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

Uriah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

Both

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

Tris

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

Both

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

"Why did you guys pick this song?" Tori asked.

"Well, we wanted to show that we are friends and even though we may go through hard times, we will always be here for each other, no matter what." Uriah said.

"Amazing job you two."

Uriah and I turned to each other, we started to high five, then at the same time we shouted "Jellyfish!" I stole a glance at Four. He looked really jealous, probably because the last time I did that I did it with him, when he was my boyfriend.

Peter stood up on a chair and shouted, "She's Beatrice Prior! No one else sings that well. How did I not see it? It's so obvious." Soon everyone was shouting at me asking for autographs or my album. Tobias walked up and whispered, "I don't want your autograph, but please listen to why you saw Lauren kissing me." Strange, he didn't say me kissing Lauren. Of course he didn't, then he would admit that he did.

"Who wants to go next?"

Tobias raised his hand. "Okay, Tobias and Zeke, your turn."

"We will be singing, Keep on Loving You by Reo Speedwagon," Tobias said looking me in the eye.

Both

You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby

There was somethin missin

You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe

But you didn't listen

You played dead

But you never bled

Instead you lay still in the grass

All coiled up and hissin

And though I know all about those men

Still I don't remember

Cause it was us baby, way before then

And we're still together

And I meant, every word I said

When I said that I love you I meant

That I love you forever

Zeke

And I'm gonna keep on lovin you

Cause it's the only thing I wanna do

I don't wanna sleep

I just wanna keep on lovin you

Tobias

And I meant every word I said

When I said that I love you I meant

That I love you forever

Zeke

And I'm gonna keep on lovin you

Cause it's the only thing I wanna do

I don't wanna sleep

I just wanna keep on lovin you

Tobias

And I'm gonna keep on lovin you

Cause it's the only thing I wanna do

I don't wanna sleep

I just wanna keep on lovin you

(A.N I know that I did the chorus twice at the end, I wanted to make sure Toby got to do the chorus too.)

Tobias looked me in the eye the entire performance.

"And why did you sing that song?"

"That particular song means a lot to me right now." He said, still not breaking eye contact with me.

Christina leaned over and whispered, "I think he still loves you, you had better get back together with him soon."

"But it's only been one day," I said

"True, we wait a few more days."

"Great," I don't want him to think that I'm not strong enough without him. Tobias looked at me hopefully. I kept my face stony. I do not like him. I do not want him to be my boyfriend right now.

I listened to the next few songs, not really hearing the songs, just thinking about Toby. The bell rang meaning I had to go to gym with all of them

I got changed and entered the room. "Today, because you all are Dauntless, you will be playing paintball. I have assigned pairs, don't try to change them. If you ask for me to change them it's detention for a week and you fail my class. Am I clear?" Aarg, somebody's grumpy today. Just don't put me with Four, please.

"The winners automatically get an A this quarter. The pairs are over there. He points to the wall with a single sheet of paper on it.

**Paintball Pairs Gym Period 4-**

**Zeke and Lauren**

**Christina and Uriah (Oh that's going to be really interesting)**

**Will and Lilly **

**Shauna and Al**

**Peter and Ariana**

**Molly and Marlene**

**Four and Tris**

Oh come on! Can I please catch a break today! There's no way that I will go up to Coach Amar though. He walked up to me, looking a little nervous, I had been kind of mean to him for a while now.

"Okay, I realized that you will never be my girlfriend again but can we try to be friends, just for this assignment? I can't stand having you do this." he said looking at the floor, not me.

"Fine."

I grabbed my painball gun and gear and walked out just as Coach Amar shouted, "Let the games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor." Quoting the hunger games is something he likes to do a lot.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's all I got. Leave me suggestions to get them back together. Hopefully next chapter or the one after. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was out of the house all day. R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, just my ideas. **

**I am SO sorry! I completely didn't realize that I missed an update. I forgot until now. You should tell me if you ever notice if I skipped a day. It's either that I forgot (So most of the time) or that something really really unexpected came up. **

* * *

Four and I ran out with our flags. Where are we going to hide it? We could go to high ground. That would kill two birds with one stone, where to hide it and where the other flags are.

It's almost like Four read my mind, "Where should we hide it. I was thinking maybe somewhere higher."

"Me too," I said. "Isn't there a Ferris wheel somewhere around here, Four?"

"Yes, follow me," he said breaking into a sprint. I followed him and began climbing. Once I got halfway up I realized that he was right behind me.

"You didn't need to follow me," I said.

"I wanted to." I noticed his breath began to quicken after he looked down.

"Oh my gosh! You're afraid of heights!" He tried to shrug it off. "Don't pretend. I can tell."

"Fine. Marcus used to hang me off the top floor of the apartment building."

"You idiot. You know you didn't have to come and even more reason if you afraid of heights."

"Whatever. Just keep climbing," That's exactly what we did. When we got to the top we could see that Christina's and Will's flag was. Where Uri and Chris' were. We also spotted Zeke and Lauren's. They were relatively close.

"Let's go, odds are that everyone else's will have been found by the time we grab them." Tobias nodded and began climbing down, once he was about halfway I began the descent. As soon as his foot touched the ground, my foot slipped. I began to fall and so I squeezed my eyes closed bracing for impact. It didn't come. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and saw him staring down at me. For a moment I could see the desire in his eyes. It looks like he really wanted to kiss me. Instead, he shook his head and said,

"You should be more careful next time." Sadly, I wanted him to kiss me also. I just shrugged it off and began walking in the general direction of Christina and Uriah's flag. We walked in silence for a little. Then I heard a few people walking in the direction. I grabbed Tobias' hand and pulled him into the bushes.

"Wha..." I moved my hand from his hand to his mouth. I pointed. He nodded realizing what I meant. I peaked out, it was Peter and Ariana. Oh this should be fun. I've always wanted to shoot Peter.

I whispered, "I am so taking Peter." he smiled. I got my gun in position, "One, two, three." We shot them.

"What! Aaarg." Peter shouted. He looked down at the paint. "Four and Tris. They're blue." I snickered. We stood up and kept walking toward Christina and Uriah. There flag was unguarded, but up in a tree.

"I'll climb, you are afraid of heights."

"And I'll stand at the bottom ready to catch you when you fall," he said smirking. He's so cute when he does that. No! Stop it Tris. You don't like him. Okay, I'm going to admit it. I need to believe him soon. It just has to be proved first. C'mon Tris focus. Climb. I reached there flag when I saw Marleneand Molly. I pointed them out to Tobias, before shooting them both. Not giving him a chance too.

"Trissy!" he whined. I flinched a little when he said Trissy.

"Let's go get Zeke and Lauren, Tobias," he must've noticed that I said Tobias because he smiled from ear to ear. We walked together to Zeke and Lauren's flag. It was hidden in a bush because they had a forest green one. The only way that I saw it was because they hid it in the center and I was way up high when I saw it. I heard someone coming. I leaned over and whispered to Toby.

"There's someone coming, shoot them, I've got the flag." I grabbed the flag just before I heard Tobias shoot twice and saw Lilly and Will. Then I heard a whistle blow and Coach Amar's voice say, "Paintballers! Regroup at the Ferris wheel." I smiled, I don't think anyone got our flag and we certainly didn't get hit. Now we just have to hope we did the most damage to the other teams.

"Okay guys, we have had a very interesting game. All the teams but one either got shot or had their flag taken. Lets see, Tris and Four didn't get shot, they shot two pairs and got two flags. Anyone else get more flags or shoot more people."

Everyone shook their heads. "Well it looks like we have a winner." We turned to each other and smiled. I wished I could kiss him but I knew that would be a bad idea. Instead I decide to do my signature high-five.

"Jellyfish!" we shouted together. He smiled, knowing that this is a very big step in me forgiving him.

"Guys, where was your flag?" Christina asked.

"On top of the Ferris wheel."

"Seriously! No wonder we didn't find it."

Tobias leaned over to me and said, "I didn't cheat on you. I'll explain." The bell rang and he walked away without another word. He didn't clarify what he said. I guess I'll find out.

* * *

**Alright guys, that was a nice friendly moment from Tris and Four. They are obviously not together yet. I am still open to suggestions for a big way to get them back together. I wrote this before the suggestion of the Ferris Wheel thing so I can't do that. R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri**

**I also wanted to quickly say thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! So far we have 75 reviews, 50 favorites and 74 follows! This story also has 11,950 views! Thanks to everyone who helped get to that number, I never expected that!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Holy Smokes it's been a month since I've last updated! I got really really busy with school and forgot all about fanfiction. Please please please forgive me! Sorry.

PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM!

Toby POV

I have the perfect plan to get Tris to believe me. I've been being really nice to her and I think I see her slowly believing me. Now I just have to think of how to win her back. Hmm, maybe Christina will help me. I am almost sure that Uri and Zeke will help, they hate how much I've been moping since Tris broke up with me. I got out my phone and sent a group text to all of my friends.

To Chrissy, Will, Uri, Zeke, Marlene and Shauna:

4: I need all of your help. It's about Tris.

U: What do u need?

I explained my idea to all of them-

C: Fine. I'm tired all this. JUST GET BACK TOGETHER ALREADY!

Z: I'm with Chris

S: Me 2

M: Me 3

U: Me 4

I laughed

4: URI! I'm Four, you know that!

U: Whatever you say man.

4: *Smirks*

W: Count me in too.

4: Great! Thanks guys. Meet me in 20 minutes.

I put my phone down and began to get everything I would need together.

Once we had everything up, I looked at the clock on my phone. It was 9:00. Great. I am supposed to be home by 9:15.

"Thanks for all your help guys. Remember, come back here."

I sprinted all the way home. I arrived at 9:10, only to see a note on the counter, it read:

Tobias,

I will be out of town for the next month. The house should be completely clean when I get back. No parties while I'm gone. Here's 100 dollars, make it last.

Marcus

"Yes!" I shouted to the completely empty house. This should make my life so much easier. We'll see how far 100 dollars gets me though, that may be hard.

Tris POV

I woke up at midnight to a sound on my window. What the heck? It's midnight! I heard the sound again. I pulled up the up the blinds to see Tobias tapping on the window. Oh my gosh! He's afraid of heights and my window is on the third story! I don't even want to know how he got up here. I quickly opened my window and practically pulled him through the window.

"What were you thinking? You're afraid of heights! How did you even get up here? You do know it's midnight, right?" I shouted at him. Whoops, I forgot to act like I don't care. Oh well.

"Calm down Tris, I'm fine. I ignored the heights because I knew I would see you." Aw, he's so sweet. "Could you just give me a chance? Meet me outside in five minutes."

"Alright," he walked out of the room and I looked down at myself. I had my hair in a messy bun and was wearing an old softball tournament shirt with a pair of shorts with the Dauntless symbol and the number six. I pulled my blonde hair up into a high ponytail. It's midnight. Who cares how I look. It's not like Christina's going to be there. (A/N Oh how wrong you are, Tris, how wrong you are indeed. :-) ) I walked out the door to Tobias.

"Tris, do you trust me?"

"Uhh," I didn't know what to say, but he has helped me a lot, "Yeah, I do."

"Great. Put this blindfold on, were going to be walking for a bit." I was a little nervous but put the blindfold on anyway.

Toby POV (Sorry I've been switching around a lot)

I'm not going to lie, I'm really really nervous that she won't believe me. i very carefully walked her around in the dark, We were finally there. I motioned for everyone to get in their places.

"Okay Tris, on three you may take the blindfold off."

"One, Two, Three" I counted, she pulled the blindfold off and her jaw literally fell to the floor.

Tris POV

I looked around and noticed we were in my secret spot. Right infront of the waterfall Tobias had set up a table. He held my chair out for me and I sat down. He made a motion with his hand. I laughed out loud when Uriah came over wearing a suit to light the candles on the table.

"Hi, I'm Uriah, I will be your waitor for the late evening. I am obviously the eye-candy."

Toby scoffed, "Sure you are. Keep telling yourself that."

I ignored the boys, "You want me to order something? At midnight?"

Tobias shrugged and turned to a hilarious looking Uriah, "Just get her what we talked about."

Uriah left with a nod.

Tobias took a deep breath, "I know you don't believe me, but I promise you I didn't." He leaned closer to me, "I left early to get to school before Marcus woke up. He was in a bad mood last night. I was waling through the school looking for you when I saw Lauren. I tried to ignore her but she pushed me into a locker. I promise."

He was looking at me waiting for an answer. "I want to trust you, Toby," I said quietly, "I'm scared that you will hurt me though."

He flinched like I had slapped him. "I would never hurt you on purpose, Tris, if I did I would probably hurt myself."

Uriah came back out with two bowls of cookie dough ice cream." The rest of the gang showed up behind him. All the girls walked up to me and said things to tell me to believe him, that they can tell he really means it. The guys then walked up and said that I needed to get back together with him so Four would stop moping around all the time.

I ate a spoonful of ice cream and pretended to think about it. As if I needed to think about it. The gang all disappeared to let us talk more privately.

"So..." Toby started scratching the back of his neck like he does when he's embarrassed or nervous.

I cut him off by kissing him.

I felt the flash of a camera and my phone buzzed,

"CHRISTINA!" We both shouted together. She threw her phone on the ground and then jumped in the pool. The rest of the gang followed her. Tobias laughed and picked me up throwing me into the pool. He picked me up from the bottom and whispered in my ear.

"So you will be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I said. Then he dunked me under the water. Tonight is perfect.

FourTris FourTris FourTris FourTris FourTris FourTris FourTris FourTris!

Sorry about how long it took me to update. I totally forgot. I'm sorry, theres something wrong with my iPad and it won't let me bold things or put in lines. Leave me feedback on where to go with this story, I'm not exactly what to do next. Please leave me reviews, it motivates me to update. R&R,

TrisTobyUri


	16. Chapter 16

**ITTTSSSS UPDAAAAAAATE TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMEE! :-)**

**Shout out to the guest that helped me with the Spanish in Chapter 2. You know who you are! ;-)**

Tris POV

I awoke to my alarm clock playing It's Time by Imagine Dragons. I checked my phone and saw a message from Tobias.

Morning beautiful :-)

I text back-

You can be such a dork sometimes.

He replies-

You love me anyway

I turned off my phone and quickly got ready for school. I'm really excited, It's the last day of school before spring break! I grabbed a muffin and walked out the door. I opened the garage door before I got into my car and noticed someone else's car in the driveway. I looked out and noticed it was Toby's car. I walked out to him and over to his window. He rolled down his window and said, "Would the beautiful lady be willing to accept a ride from a dork like me?"

I smiled and walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in, rolling my eyes. He turns on the radio and my song comes on. I begin singing. After a bit I realize he is still staring at me.

"What?"

"You're beautiful," I glanced away and ignored that.

"You excited for spring break?" he asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Duh!"

We ride in silence for a bit until Tobias breaks it.

"Hey Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"The guys are planning something for the girls Friday after school, will you come?"

"Uh... Sure."

Time Skip To Friday Afternoon-

"The guys said not to change and not to wear anything formal, so Tris, you're off the hook," said Christina dramatically.

I fist pumped and shouted, "YES!"

Shauna and Marlene laughed, but as soon as they saw the glare they were receiving from Christina, they stopped.

I put my hand over my mouth to cover my smirk. Just as Christina appeared to be about to begin her lecture about how important fashion was, the doorbell rang. Everyone else in the room visibly relaxed. We all walked down the stairs to get the door together. When we opened it we saw Zeke putting Uriah in a headlock while Will was shouting things at them trying to get them to stop. Toby was awkwardly standing off to the side looking like he was ready to beat the living daylights out of the trio.

"So, what's up?"

"We're going out!" Zeke said.

"Follow us," Will said. Every guy took their girlfriend by the arm and led us to one of the two cars. I went with Tobias, Zeke and Shauna in Zeke's car. Uri, Mar, Chris and Will went in Will's car. Tobias and I got in the backseat.

Zeke and Tobias started a pun competition.

Zeke said, "Did you hear about the man who's left side got cut off? He's all right now!"

"Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink," said Tobias.

Shauna turned around and rolled her eyes.

I ignored her and shouted, "What is the difference between a nicely dressed man on a tricycle and a poorly dressed man on a bicycle? A tire!" Zeke and Tobias actually laughed at that one. The competition continued until Zeke pulled into the parking lot that leads to our special spot. Shauna practically leaped out of the car. Tobias, Zeke and I smirked. We had known she disliked our puns when she got in the car. I was excited, they were using my spot for whatever they have planned. Will's car pulled in after us.

Uriah, having recovered from glaring at Zeke for his headlock earlier, said, "Fours dad, Will's parents and Zeke's and my mom said that they would help pay for a trip this spring break!" What do you think?" Everyone got really excited and started talking at the same time.

I looked and Tobias and mouthed, your dad?

Yes, he mouthed back, he just wants me out of the house. I nodded.

"So, can everyone go?" Zeke asked.

"Let me text my parents." Shauna said. All of us girls picked up our phones and began texting our parents while the boys waited anxiously.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Christina was first, of course, ¨They said yes! I can go!¨

A few minutes later Marlene's mom said she could go as long as Uri's mom discussed the the specifics with her.

Shaunas' mom replied yes a little bit after. My mom still hasn't said anything. I waited 10 more minutes, enough time to watch Zeke and Uriah have a full-out debate on whether Unicorns were cooler than rainbows. I'm still waiting on my parents reply.

Finally, one came, As long as you practice your pitching and batting before leaving. When will you be going?

I showed the text to Zeke and watched as he replied that we would hopefully be leaving tomorrow at 3. We will be taking a plane to Alabama, were the guys have rented a large cabin.

¨Great! Everyone go home and pack. We are leaving tomorrow at noon!" Everyone got back into the cars and drove home.

Yes, I'm just skipping the whole packing, softball practicing and airport scenes. Sorry, I'm just not feeling like it right now.

I stepped off the plane with Tobias, he was looking slightly green because of the plane ride and his fear of heights. He gave me a weak smile and went over to grab both of our bags. The guys suspiciously suggested that we go out exploring and shopping and that they would take care of all our bags and getting into the cabin. The girls and I got into one taxi and the guys got into the other. Shopping should be a lot of fun.

**Alright Guys! There's your update. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I'll try to update more frequently because my last two updates have been a month apart each. I've been literally writing this chapter for a month and just keep adding to it but never finishing it. I have the day off of school today because my schools a voting place and today would be a teacher institute day anyway. **

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. I need suggestions for pranks. I will not tell you why, other than it has to do with this story. Please leave me good pranks and I will give you a shoutout. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update. Every writer feels that way.**

**Also, my ' key isn't working. I have to press it like five times to get it to type one time. IT's REALLY ANNOYING... ''''''' Okay.**

**R&R,**

**TrisTobyUri**


End file.
